


Mogrimas

by Malitiae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitiae/pseuds/Malitiae
Summary: É na manhã seguinte que ele encontra um buquê de flores na frente de sua porta. Há um papel com o seu nome preso na embalagem."Caro Freesia, obrigada." - É o que diz.Ele olha de volta para o buquê e acha as flores familiares. São lindas tulipas amarelas e vermelhas.Ele não sabe o que sentir.E ela não mais.
Relationships: Original Female Character (one-sided)/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Mogrimas

**Author's Note:**

> Oye oye oye!!! É a minha primeira vez publicando uma história, e sim, eu preciso de segundas opiniões. Espero que gostem.

O hospital está vazio a essa hora da noite, se concentrado poderá ouvir o assobio da ventania. Um homem alto é visto andando silenciosamente pela recepção até o elevador.

Parando no último andar, o jovem caminha pelo corredor com pouca iluminação, forçando os olhos a ver os números nas portas. Finalmente, chega ao seu destino, porta 13, o penúltimo quarto do corredor. Respirando fundo, ele se recompõe e abre a porta.

Seus olhos procuram uma figura familiar até pousar na cama, onde uma jovem delicada está admirando o luar da lua através da janela. O luar beija sua pele, ressaltando a palidez doentia, mas mesmo assim, não diminui sua beleza.

O homem lentamente fecha a porta, querendo fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, com medo de alertar o outro ocupante. Mas seus esforços não adiantam, a mulher reconhece a nova presença e olha para o visitante, um sorriso é visto dividindo seu rosto.  
  
"V-você v-ei-" Antes que pudesse cumprimentá-lo, uma tosse grave é ouvida. Uma tosse seguida de tulipas vermelhas e amarelas. Alarmado, corre em seu socorro, oferecendo-lhe um copo d'água.

"Você veio, estou feliz." Ela aponta com um sorriso nos olhos.

"Sempre." Ele diz sorrindo gentilmente.

Eles atualizam um ao outro o que perderam, conversando até não poderem mais escapar da realidade. "Sim, foram bons tempos aqueles. E agora é ainda melhor, seremos realmente uma família agora."

"Ah sim, como está minha irmã?" Sua voz está embriagada. Ele não percebe. "Imagino que esteja animada com o casamento, ela sempre foi assim."

"Ela está muito empolgada com tudo, é contagioso vê-la." Seus olhos brilham com carinho.

"Sim, como eu era boba por não ter apresentado vocês antes." Diz amassando os lençóis. Assim o silêncio retorna.

"Quem é o cara?" Pergunta de uma vez.

Uma pausa.  
  
Ela não responde.

"Por que não confessa de uma vez?!" Desta vez, há um pingo de desespero em sua voz. "Ele é um cara tão ruim? Deve ser! Para você não querer reconh-

"Não!" Ela confessa surpresa com a explosão repentina dele. "Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu que sou. . .uma covarde." O homem não refuta, seria mentira se dissesse o contrário.

"Só. . .não vamos falar sobre isso?" Ele deixará ela fugir com isso, só mais desta vez.

Ele suspira cansado.

"Tulipas, faça uma cirurgia, não é tarde para removê-la. Camellia e eu precisamos de você. Você é importante para nós."

Ele beija a testa dela.

Ela só sabe que ele se foi quando escuta a porta bater.

E ela para de segurar, tossindo a noite toda.

Talvez seja tarde demais.

~☆~

É na manhã seguinte que ele encontra um buquê de flores na frente de sua porta. Há um papel com o seu nome preso na embalagem.

"Caro Freesia, obrigada." - É o que diz.

Ele olha de volta para o buquê e acha as flores familiares. São lindas tulipas amarelas e vermelhas.

Ele não sabe o que sentir.

E ela não mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki  
> Essa doença atinge pessoas que não tem o amor correspondido, fazendo-as perderem o ar até a morte. Quando se está com essa doença a pessoa tosse pétalas de flores, posteriormente, flores inteiras. Até que chegue ao estágio do buque.  
> Termina quando o amado retorna seus sentimentos ou quando a vítima morre. Pode ser curada através da remoção cirúrgica, mas quando a infecção é removida, os sentimentos românticos da vítima por seu amor também desaparecem.
> 
> Tulipas  
> Significa fervoroso amor.  
> As cores influenciam no significado: enquanto as tulipas vermelhas são as de declarações de um amor duradouro e dedicado, as amarelas significam um amor sem esperança.
> 
> Camélia (Camellia)  
> A branca significa virtude despretensiosa, e as outras significam beleza perfeita.
> 
> Frésia (Freesia)  
> Calma e essência da amizade.
> 
> Mogrimas  
> A dor do amor.


End file.
